


it's THIGH time this happened haha do you get it? do you ge

by RealBoneHours



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, M/M, Thighs, Trans Male Character, slight Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealBoneHours/pseuds/RealBoneHours
Summary: What do you want from me.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	it's THIGH time this happened haha do you get it? do you ge

**Author's Note:**

> You know the rules. No minors, no people like M*trix or those who support them, do not send this to those who do not want it sent to them *especially not the crew*
> 
> If you are none of those things and have no intent to be any of those things. Well, enjoy me quickly scribbling down a vision that's been haunting me for a while now.
> 
> Also, two things to note: 1. Benrey uses he/it pronouns because I said so, and 2. I forgot to mention this last time but I dunno if it's gonna be an issue at all either, but while I am a trans man, my junk's literally the one thing I've personally never been dysphoric about, so... sorry if the way I reference it sounds weird at all? It's not a huge focus in this one, but you never know.

“Scuuuuse me.”

“Wha-?” Before Gordon could even finish, Benrey’s leaning over his side of the couch with its knee between his legs. “What the hell.”

“ _ What? _ ” He raised an eyebrow as he picked up a soda off the side table and took a remarkably loud sip. “Don’t fuckin’... go manspreading like this if you’re not ready for shit between your spread man.”

“...  _ Excuse _ me?”

“Dude, don’t even  _ try _ to deny how hard you’re manspreadin’ right now.”

“No, no, you’re right, I’m  _ totally _ doing that,” Gordon got out through the half a laugh leaching into his voice. “But you don’t gotta awkwardly lean around me or whatever just to prove a point. You coulda just called me out on it. Here, sit back down and I’ll close ‘em.”

Benrey hummed in thought. “... Nah.”

Now he broke into a  _ full _ laugh. “ _ What?! _ ”

“I’m good right here, man, I can reach my soda whenever I want.”

“That’s not- we’re still in the middle of a game! There’s places on  _ your _ side of the couch for you to put your drink!”

It shifted ever so slightly to get a better look at him. “What, you got a problem with this setup?”

The movement finally,  _ finally _ got Gordon to look down, and… huh.  _ Well. _ Actually taking note of how close this positioning put Benrey’s thigh to… certain… things… shone a different light on all this, to say the least. And Gordon quickly realized his reaction must’ve been pretty obvious, because when he looked back up, Benrey’s eyes were suddenly blown wide. His eyes darted to the side as his breathing became the slightest bit shallow. “Uhhh… nope. No problemo.”

“... Sweet.”

In the silent tension that followed, Gordon let his eyes wander. He turned his head to the side completely when it inevitably landed on Benrey’s half-chub. “Oh, jesus  _ christ. _ ”

“You… uh…” Licking his lips, he set his soda back down as he dropped his voice to a whisper. “You can do things. With my leg. That’s cool.”

A shiver ran down his spine before he carefully moved his hips forward. It wasn’t even all that much friction- they were still positioned  _ super _ awkwardly, after all- and yet he found the wind had been knocked out of him. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Arms on the back of the couch over Gordon’s shoulders, Benrey adjusted its thigh to better meet him in the middle. “Yeah,  _ there _ we go. Go on ahead, man.”

He wasn’t quite sure which was doing more of a number on him- the friction against his cunt or the encouraging rumbles right next to his ear. Grabbing the back of Benrey’s shirt as he rolled his hips forward, he didn’t care to ponder that too much, panting almost too hard to hear him speak if it weren’t for their close proximity.

Still leaning on one arm, it reached the other one down to palm at itself while watching Gordon get off on its thigh. “ _ Damn, _ dude, you uh… you think you can finish like that?”

Gasping, his hips started to stutter for the briefest moment. “Yeah, just- just keep talking.”

He huffed half from how much harder this was making him and half from the realization he was running out of brain power to come up with shit to say. “The, uhm… the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.”

Hips stalling, Gordon snorted. “Wow. How sexy of you.”

His face was red when he buried it in his shoulder, but Benrey still kept touching himself. “You put me on the spot, man…”

He breathed out a laugh before moving again, finding a new angle that had him gasping for air. “Oh,  _ shit. _ ”

Liftings its head back up, it watched his face intently as he chased after pleasure. “C’mon. You can do it.  _ Good boy. _ ”

That last part wasn’t actually emphasised at all, at least on Benrey’s part. But, for reasons he’ll worry about at a  _ much _ later date, Gordon felt like those two words grabbed something inside him and yanked, getting him fucking himself on Benrey’s thigh all the more furiously. And, soon enough, with a shaky inhale, he came, rubbing up against it in tight little circles.

As Gordon came down from his high, it leaned back before finally sticking its hand down its pants properly. Not even bothering to pull its dick out first, it stroked itself hard and fast, cumming with a moan in what  _ felt _ like no time at all. After a moment of silence, aside from their collective breathing and the long since abandoned game, it cracked its eyes back open. “... You wanna go back to playing, now?”

He rubbed at his eyes. “I think I wanna think about the implications of what just happened, actually.”

“Hm.” Looking down, he frowned. “... Well, I’m gonna go wash my hands.”

Watching Benrey pull a cum-covered hand out of its pants, he blinked. “Good idea, yeah.” After it walked away and turned on a sink a little  _ too _ close by, Gordon leaned to yell, “Not in the  _ kitchen _ sink, man!” It turned it off with a grumble and walked in the other direction.

  
  
  


By the time Benrey came back to the living room, Gordon had already picked his controller back up. He noticed his soda was still right where he’d left it.


End file.
